The invention is related to providing a forward-drive apparatus for a bicycle for working the bicycle in a forward or idle rotation according to the selection of a lever during the back-pedaling of the bicycle, thereby relieving user's fatigue, preventing the loss of the physical energy and enabling the well-muscled movement of legs in every-day life.